1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive transport devices, and more particularly to a tow bar which fastens to the trailer hitch on the towing vehicle, a cradle for holding the front wheel of the vehicle which is to be towed and a lifting device for lifting the cradle containing the front wheel and then, with appropriate tie downs and guy straps, tow the automotive vehicle on its rear wheel.
Many motorcycle owners encounter trouble getting them in for service and repairs. This invention not only solves that problem but allows a person to leave either their motorcycle or car for service and repairs while taking the other vehicle to work, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile attached tow bars and lifts are known in the art and are various types. The tow bar, in accordance with the present invention, will enable one person to easily lift the front wheel and tow a two-wheeled automotive vehicle on its rear wheel when desired, and it includes a cradle for holding the front wheel of a two wheeled vehicle and a lifting device for the cradle which holds the front wheel of the two-wheeled vehicle which is to be towed.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a structurally strong yet simple towing device that is light weight for removal and storage and yet is strong enough to lift the front end of a heavy motorcycle and tow it on its rear wheel.
Another object is to provide a cradle for holding the front tire and wheel on the motorcycle which is to be towed.
Still another object is to provide a lift and tow method for towing a motorcycle that is of such design as to lend itself to low cost production manufacturing.
While the present invention will be described in reference to a motorcycle it will be apparent that this invention can be used with any suitable vehicle that does not exceed the load capacity and one that has sufficient ground clearance when the front end is raised for towing.